


Brothers

by dab



Series: FiKiWeek 2018 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Fíli contemplates the bonds between all brothers in the Company and the relationship he has with his own brother.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work for the FiKiWeek 2018 organized by Gathering FiKi on tumblr.  
> The theme for today is Brothers. This is my interpretation.

 

With the exception of Thorin, Bilbo and Bifur, their entire Company consisted of brothers. Fíli had not registered this fact until about one week into their adventure. He _had_ known of the relations between the Company members, of course. As Thorin's first heir it was his job to know. But it did not penetrate his awareness until that moment next to the fire, one week after leaving Bilbo’s house. Which was strange. Strange because now that he had truly realized it, it was completely obvious.

 

The way Dwalin and Balin knew all of each other’s bad habits and did not hesitate to name them to embarrass the other spoke volumes. Most notably, Dwalin’s sweet tooth and Balin’s not-quite- youthful appearance were often up for discussion between them. But it was all in good fun and no feelings were ever hurt. This spoke of knowledge which was gathered over many years and hardships they had endured together and lived through. It was and old and familiar bond.

 

Dori, Nori and Ori had a completely different dynamic going on. Dori was their caretaker. Which was a role that Ori grudgingly accepted and Nori outright rejected. Being the youngest, Ori had to deal with both his brothers’ worries and help. He was used to it and resigned to his fate of being the  _little brother_  for the rest of his life, even though he was well into adulthood. And despite the fact that Nori rejected Dori’s caretaking, there was clearly some affection between them. This affection was generally only apparent when they were taking care of their youngest brother together. Regardless, it was still there. Buried beneath the scathing remarks and annoyed looks.

 

The bond between Bombur and Bofur was easy-going and relaxed. Both Dwarves were not easily angered and Fíli had never seen any hint of an argument between them. It was comfort and laughter, warm food and warmer drinks.

 

And finally, Gloin and Oin. Both were proud Dwarves and this sometimes stood in the way of the bond between them. Especially when Oin misunderstood something and made assumptions. Their fights could last for days, but in the end they would sit beside one another and share their tobacco as if nothing had happened. They did not speak of it, but both understood that it was okay again.

 

Fíli looked at his own brother then. His dark hair trailing behind him, held out of his face by a single clip which was matched in Fíli’s own hair. Kíli’s fine features stood out in the crowd and his brown eyes were quick to darken with anger but just as quick to lighten with merriment. Fíli was rewarded for his observations with a huge grin, which made Kíli’s features brighten. Kíli could light up a room with just one of his smiles. He was beautiful.

 

Now that Fíli thought about it, maybe it was not so strange after all that he had not recognized the brotherhood between the others. His own concept of brotherhood was similar in some ways but at the same time so completely different from theirs. To him, brotherhood meant so much more than companionship and teasing and laughter. It meant  _love_ , want, warmth, bone-deep satisfaction, happiness and physical contact. It was all-consuming and the most important aspect of his life.

 

It hit Fíli then. The difference between him and Kíli and the rest of the Company was that the others were  _only_  brothers to each other. But for Fíli and Kíli, being related by blood was just  _one_  small aspect of their relationship. They were so much more than that. But their brotherhood had been there from the start and would be there until the end. And that only made it more perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know :)  
> Check back tomorrow for the fourth theme.


End file.
